


Strong feelings

by yukitsubute



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sophie realizes that she feels more for Asbel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong feelings

He was much older than her. Sophie knew that, but she is an adult now. She behaves more like a woman than a girl and something in her has changed. 

She looked into the mirror. She was thin, like always. She couldn’t remember being different in the past. But her body proportions got more feminine during the last months. Sophie couldn’t say that she hated it, but she also doesn’t know how to react to these changes. 

She wondered if Asbel would ever look at her like he does with other women. And she thought about how it would be if he’d see her as a woman and not as a girl, like he sometimes did. 

She turned to look at her backside. I really am thin, she thought. Maybe that’s why Asbel doesn’t look at me. 

“I already told you. You look good.” someone behind her suddenly said. 

She turned. It was Asbel standing there, smiling at her. 

“Really?” Sophie’s voice was calm, but strong. She scanned herself one more time. She doesn’t know if she’d believe the other. 

“Yes, really, I think that way. But you never believe me.” he now laughed. 

“Would you go on a date with me?” Sophie suddenly blurted out. She didn’t know why she said that, but it just felt right. 

He looked at her. He had his eyes wide open. “Sure. I wanted to ask you first but you were faster.” he answered randomly, like it was something totally normal for them.


End file.
